dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Batwoman
Super Name:BatwomanReal Name:Katherine Rebecca KaneAliases:Kate KaneDark Red Angel Of The Night The content below is entirely editable. Edit ArticleAfter being dismissed from the military for being gay, Kate Kane would live a directionless party-girl heiress life, until a chance encounter with Batman on a dark night, inspired her to find a new calling in life, later adopting the mantle of Batwoman. Note: This is the page for the current Batwoman, to see the original silver age Batwoman, refer to Kathy Kane. Creation According to Alex Ross in the Rough Justice, Paul Dini asked him to design a darker version of Barbara Gordon for the animation. He wanted Alex to design an evil Barbara who cured her paralysis from Ra's Al Ghul's resurrection pool but turned twisted. However, that plot was never used in any animation series but instead become the design of the modern version of Batwoman. History OriginTwenty years ago we see a very young Kate Kane playing soccer with her twin sister Beth. The two appear very close to each other as they walk back to the base where their father is stationed. Their mother talks to them about their responsibilities as they wonder when their father will be returning. As time goes by it is the twins birthday and they aren't happy that their father isn't there. Their mother takes them out for their birthday and while driving, they are kidnapped by men in ski masks. Kate is blinded by a sack placed over her face as she hears her mother pleading with the kidnappers. There are several distinct violent noises as the sack is pulled off her, she see's her father who has come to her rescue. She looks around and sees her sister apparently dead on the ground as well as her mother who has been shot in the head. Seven years ago Kate Kane is in the army. She has been given the nickname "Candy" Kane. She is seen to have a relationship with another woman and some time later is called into her superiors office. He has learned of her relations with another woman and as such forces her to leave the army. She heads home and learns that her father has asked another woman to marry him, a very rich woman. As she tells her father what has happened he is proud that she kept her honor but asks what she is going to do now. One night she gets pulled over for speeding by an officer by the name of Renee Montoya. They begin a relationship but it quickly goes south when Kate calls out Renee for not coming out of the closet. She gets attacked one night while trying to apologize to Renee, as she takes care of the assailant she encounters Batman, who frightens her so much she falls over but he picks her up and chases after the assailant who started to flee. Four Years ago Kate Kane is in a bar and see's Renee for the first time in a year. Kate appears to have taken the same path Bruce Wayne did when he first started fighting crime, wearing a mask and black tunic. Her father realizes what she is doing and calls her out on it, asking her why she stole things for her operation. He warns her to stop but she tells him this is how she can serve. He tells her that she has to train and when she gets back the bunker will be better equipped. She trains in various forms including detective work for two years. Once she is done with all that she heads home to her father who has finished the bunker and gotten her a costume in red and black, the colors of war. Her uniform is equipped with various degrees of fail safes and sensors. It was only missing one thing. The Red Bat Symbol. 52 The Batwoman's DebutKatherine "Kate" Kane is a Gotham City socialite and the heiress of a very wealthy family. Since they are both in the same social scenes, she is acquainted with Bruce Wayne. It has been revealed that Kate Kane was once in a romantic relationship with Renee Montoya, the former officer of Gotham City's Police Department and current crime fighter known as the Question. Kate has assisted Montoya and the original Question on a mission to dismantle the criminal gang known as Intergang and saves them from some of Whisper A'Daire's shapechanging creatures, after discovering their plot to kill "twice-named daughter of Kane" . She also met Nightwing, and he grew infatuated with her, helping her learn how to use a batarang. He gave Kate her very first batarang on Christmas Eve. Kate Kane is Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah with Renee, and the two kissed shortly before Christmas. Intergang realized that the image in the Crime Bible of Batwoman and the image of the "twice-named daughter of Cain" were one and the same. They kidnapped Kate and intended to sacrifice her. However, Renee was able to find her, but not before she was stabbed. Despite this, Kate was able to pull the knife out of her chest and used it to stab Bruno Mannheim. She fell into Renee's arms, who was able to stop the bleeding and save Kate's life. As Kate healed in her penthouse, Renee appeared outside her window, shining a bat-signal, asking "Are you ready?" One Year LaterOne year later, the Penguin asked Batman to bring a date to the opening of his club. He ask "Why don't you bring that new Batwoman? I hear she's kind of hot." Batwoman returns in Countdown #39. She appears after the Question, Renee Montoya, confronts Trickster and Pied Piper, who they trailed from the Penguin's Iceburg Lounge nightclub. However, the Question lets them go, not believing them to be killers. Renée again left town, irritating Kate, though she agreed to help Renée in tracking down a copy of the Crime Bible, being sold via the Penguin. The book was actually part of the Lessons that the Order of Stone was attempting to teach Renée, and she and Kate fight over the book. In the end, as Renée claims she only wants it to protect Kate. Kate tells her that Renée never asked what Kate wanted, but lets her take the book. Final Crisis Batwoman as a Female FuryDuring the events of the Final Crisis, Batwoman fell prey to the global brainwashing of Darkseid and his gods. Batwoman became one of Darkseid's newest members of the Female Furies, alongside Catwoman, Wonder Woman, and Giganta. Batwoman's appearance resembled that of the original Female Fury known as Mad Harriet. When Darkseid was eventually defeated, Batwoman reverted to her normal self. Alice and The Religion of Crime Her Journey BeginsAfter Battle for the Cowl, Batwoman is fighting in Gotham, helping Batman and hunting the Religion of Crime who have a new leader who goes by the name Alice. We see both Batwoman and Kate Kane struggle with the aftermath of her last excursion with the Religion of Crime, who stabbed her through the heart and still survived. Batman lets her take the case letting her know that he'll be watching if she needs him. Kate finds the High Queen Alice and begins to question her before she has to flee because Alice poisoned her. As her investigation goes deeper there is a moment when it looks like it's the end of the road for Kate and her father and they are surrounded by Alice and the Religion of Crime, however they get saved by a group of people who were once part of the Religion of Crime, but now choose to distance themselves, saying they are the True Believers. The leader, Abbot, tells Kate that they still follow the dark faith, they just disagree with Alice's interpretation. She learns that Alice plans to destroy Gotham. As Alice begins her plans, Kate attempts to thwart them with the help of the True Believers. She gets on the plane that Alice is trying to use to drop on Gotham and releases her father before going after Alice. In the dramatic conclusion Alice and Kate fight on the wings of the Aircraft and as Alice holds onto the wing of the plane she looks at Kate to tell her "You have our fathers eyes" before stabbing Kate in the arm, making her fall to her apparent death. Was Alice her sister? In the events that follow we learn that Alice's body has yet to be found and as Kate ignores her fathers pleas to open the door to the bunker, she performs a blood test on Alice and herself. She learns that the blood is the match of twins. She confronts her Father who tells her how was he supposed to tell her that the girl they found when she was rescued wasn't her sister. Justice LeagueWhen the Justice League of America splits up following Bruce Wayne's death and a disastrous confrontation with the Shadow Cabinet, Green Lantern Hal Jordan leads a group of superheroes to Gotham in order to track down the supervillain known as Prometheus. Kate is shown stalking the heroes from the rooftops after they encounter Clayface. Batwoman later contacts both Leagues at the JLA Watchtower, informing them she encountered and engaged supervillain Delores Winters, who mysteriously collapsed and died right as she was about to be taken into custody. The heroes request that Kate bring the body up to them, but she declines, telling them that she is much too busy due to a rash of criminal uprisings going on in Gotham. Firestorm is then sent to retrieve the corpse from Kate and bring it to the team, who discover that Dolores was forced into fighting by means of a mind control device. Later, Batwoman is kidnapped by cultists and taken to London in order for her to once again be sacrificed. She is sealed within a coffin and taken underground to the last remaining Lazarus Pit in order for the ritual to begin. She is saved by the timely intervention of Dick Grayson and British superheroes Knight and Squire. After learning that Grayson plans on placing Bruce Wayne's corpse into the pit in order to revive him, Kate strongly protests, but he simply ignores her. The New 52 HydrologyIn the first arc of her own series post-Flashpoint, Kate investigates a series of kidnappings by a mysterious, seemingly metahuman adversary known only as the Weeping Woman. She has cut her father off from her life after the Religion of Crime fiasco as a response to what she perceives to be a betrayal of trust and family, and struggles with balancing her life as one of Gotham's vigilante protectors with her public image and her relationship with GCPD detective Maggie Sawyer.Recently Bruce Wayne convinced Kate Kane that the Justice League International needed a Batman a strategist and as a member of the human element of unity and Bruce believed that Kate was perfect to take his place. She became the new "Batman" Justice League International and its presence alone is enough to make Guy Gardner-eyed whenever she asks politely "to sit". Powers & Abilities Kate Kane has no metahuman abilities. However she is extremely proficient in both armed and unarmed combat as a result of her West Point education and BEAST basic training coupled with two years of undocumented special operative training with members of the British Special Air Service, U.S. Navy S.E.A.L.S. and other military contacts. She is extremely physically fit and was senior elite in gymnastics at West Point. Her military training and lifestyle has instilled a deep sense of discipline and leadership that is reflective in her actions as Batwoman. As a result of her militaristic lifestyle and upbringing, Kate has an extremely high tolerance for pain. She has been repeatedly stabbed and continued to fight off attackers. When she was abducted by followers of the Crime Bible and stabbed in the heart, she went so far as to pull out the blade and incapacitate her attackers. Kate has also developed an uncanny ability for aerial combat. She frequently jumps between and fights on top of moving vehicles and is accustomed to battle while in free fall. While she is not as adept as Dick Grayson at acrobatic combat she is certainly experienced in this area. Batwoman has shown detailed knowledge of human anatomy in her dealings with criminals. She is familiar with the human bodies pressure points and anatomical weak spots. On top of dressing her own wounds, Kate has displayed basic medical care to those around her. She has even shown extensive knowledge of cellular biology and organic chemistry, once citing that if both she and the villain Alice were indeed twin sisters then their blood cells would be monozygotic. Kate has also shown extensive chemical knowledge, specifically the nature of Cyanogen Chloride and its breakdown into Cyanide when introduced into the bloodstream. Weapons & Equipment Due to her father's position within the military, Kate has access to an extensive arsenal of both lethal and non-lethal weapons. Most frequently used are her own stylized collapsible batarangs, frequently used to incapacitate opponents. She also carries a grapple gun for quick ascents and a gas gun for ranged attacks. Her utility belt also conceals tear gas grenades, lock picks, a gas mask, thermite grenades, collapsible batons, and a smart phone capable of long range communication, data storage, and computer hacking. Her costume is treated with a liquid shear thickening compound making it both stab resistant and small arms bullet proof while retaining flexibility. The cape is a carbon nanotube composite, making it proportionally stronger than steel. It is also weighted at the ends for both defensive and offensive purposes. Her cowl protects from blunt force trauma and is lined with a red wig which further conceals Kate's identity while serving as misdirection to her opponents. The entire suit feeds into the bio-monitors, GPS tracker, and radio receiver in her torso which relays real time encrypted information back to Colonel Kane in Kate's apartment. Kate frequently uses her high speed Bat-cycle for transport. batwoman.png|Batwoman|link=Bette Kane